PenPals
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Scarlet was a follower of the Saints of South Boston. She's been writing one of the prisoners at the Hoag, but she doesn't know his name. What happens when she find out it's Connor MacManus? Connor/OC
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own Boondock Saints! All rights go to Troy Duffy, the genius who came up with the idea for the movies! This is for enjoyment purposes only! Please Review and let me know what you think! ****

* * *

><p><em>Why did I want to do this again! Here I am stuck running through the woods in the fucking rain, and for what! Some guy! Is he really worth it? Was I right? Fucking rain, fucking mud, fucking hell!<em>

* * *

><p>Scarlet was sitting on her couch watching the news. The South Boston Saints had finally been caught after eight years. She sighed as she watched the new footage of the police taking them into the Hoag. She turned off her TV. She was one of their supporters. How could she not be? Her family had been killed by Yakkavetta. She had hated him and was glad that he was gone. She sighed as she grabbed her uniform for work. She started a new job at an Irish pub, McGinty's.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

"Wh-wh-what's bothering you, girl?" asked Doc.

"Nothing. Just thinking," she said.

"You've been th-th-th-…you've been doing that a lot lately," he said sitting down next to her.

"Had a lot to think about," she said. "I can close up if you want to head home."

"You sure? I don't want to put you out," he said.

"Go home, old man," she said kissing his cheek. "I will see you in the morning."

Doc nodded and grabbed his coat and walked out of the building. Scarlet waited a few minutes before she grabbed her bag and the letter inside it. She pulled it out and laid it on the bar. She read over what she had already written. She added a few more lines before she stuck it in the envelope and sealed it up. She had been writing back and forth with a prison pen-pal. It wasn't the smartest thing in the world since he knew she worked at a bar, but everyone had to have someone to talk to. She would have to run by the post office in the morning so they can address it for her. She hadn't wanted to know who she was writing. They would tell each other on their own time.

Scarlet sighed as she finished wiping off the bar and swept the floor. She made sure the cooler was stocked for the next day and then grabbed her coat. She pulled her coat on and locked up the bar. She slid her keys into her pocket and walked out onto the cold streets of South Boston. She looked around and saw a few people still out. She kept her hands in her pockets and headed down the street. She was halfway down the block when she heard and extra pair of feet walking behind her. She spared a glance behind her to see a hooded figure behind her. She gripped the pepper spray in her pocket a little tighter. It had been something her pen-pal had told her since she worked late. She sped up her steps. Suddenly the man grabbed her arm. She shouted and pulled her spray out. She nailed him right in the eyes. He let go of her and she took off running down the street. She made it to her building and jumped in the elevator. She let out a sigh when the door closed and the lift started to move.

* * *

><p>Scarlet was sitting at the bar. It was one in the afternoon on a Tuesday. Only a few people had come in and the bar was empty. She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was almost time for the mail to arrive. Just as she stood up from her stool the front door opened. She smiled at the mailman as she took the mail from him. She was shuffling through the mail when the door opened again. She turned around and smiled at the man who had walked in. She laid the mail on the counter behind the bar.<p>

"What can I get ya?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Scarlet Christianson," said the man.

"Who's looking for her?" she asked, glad she didn't have to wear a nametag.

"I'm Detective Dolly with the Boston PD," he said flashing his badge.

"She in trouble?" asked Scarlet.

"Depends on what you think trouble is. I'm here to talk to her about a pen-pal of hers," he said pulling an envelope out of his coat pocket. "She around?"

Scarlet nodded her head as she wrung her hands. She walked around the counter and over to the Detective. "I'm Scarlet Christianson."

"Figured that much," he said chuckling as he shook her hand.

"What about my pen-pal?" she asked.

"Do you know who you have been writing?" he asked.

"No. The jail just gave me an inmate number. I told them I didn't want to know," she said. "He didn't tell me either. We were gonna do it on our own time."

"I guess that's why this was sent to the police department instead of you," he said nodding to the envelope on the counter. "It was in with another letter."

"Other letter?" she asked.

"I think you should read your letter before you ask any more questions," he said. "Mind if I help myself?"

Scarlet shook her head as she opened the letter. She scanned through the words as she read over them. She dropped on to one of the stools as she continued to read. After a few more minutes she lowered the paper.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think I need a drink," she said.

Dolly grabbed the bottle of Jameson's that he was using. He poured a shot and slid it to her. She nodded her thanks and downed the drink. "Another." Dolly shook his head as he poured the drink. As he slid it back to her three more people walked into the bar.

"We're closed," she said.

"That's good," said a man. "I'm going to assume she's read the letter."

"Yeah," said Dolly. "Scarlet, this is Former FBI Agents Paul Smecker and Eunice Bloom."

Scarlet turned around on the stool and looked at the trio.

"That is Detective Duffy," said Dolly quickly.

"Another," she said pointing to the glass.

"I think you might want to slow down," said Eunice walking over to her. "Take a deep breath and it will all be okay."

Scarlet nodded her head as she closed her eyes and breathed.

"Does he know who you are?" asked Eunice.

"N-No," said Scarlet. "I hadn't told him, ya know, since he was in jail for murder."

Eunice chuckled. "I'm sure. But you still told him you worked in a bar?"

"Didn't tell him which one," she said.

"Okay," nodded Eunice. "What are you feeling?"

"We don't have time for feelings. We need to start on this and soon," said Smecker.

"She just found out who she has been writing," said Eunice. "She's got to adjust."

"I'm adjusted," said Scarlet. "It was just a shock, is all," she said looking between the two former agents.

"How are you adjusted if you just found out?" asked Eunice.

"I was a follower. I supported what they did. I agreed with them. I didn't want them to go to jail," said Scarlet.

"This just made this all the better," said Smecker.

"We can't use her!" shouted Eunice and Dolly.

"Like hell," said Smecker sitting down. "Now make the calls."

Duffy shook his head as he walked into the kitchen, Dolly following right behind him. Scarlet looked between Smecker and Eunice.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're breaking them out," said Smecker calmly. "We're gonna break the boys out."

"Break…oh," said Scarlet as she fainted.

* * *

><p><em>Needless to say I was shocked. I had unknowingly been writing with the one and only Connor MacManus for five months. And now I was going to help break them out. I had every right to faint.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 is complete! Review and let me know what you think. Got a few things running through my head for Chapter 2. It should be up before the end of the week! Love!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning," said Eunice.

"My head hurts," said Scarlet.

"That's either because of the booze or because you fainted," said Eunice.

"Yeah, I'm going to go with the fainting," said Scarlet. "Where am I?"

"Safe house," said Dolly walking into the building. "It's one of the better kept places. Breakfast?"

"Yeah," said Scarlet taking the box from him.

Eunice stood up and walked into the living room with Dolly. "Well?"

"She's cleared for a visit," said Dolly. "I don't know how it happened, but they are going to let them do it face to face."

"Pen-pal. Supposed to help with rehabilitation," said Eunice. "You get to tell her. Have fun."

Dolly grimaced as he walked back into the kitchen. "You got a minute?"

"Not like I'm going anywhere," she said shrugging her shoulders. "What's up?"

"You're meeting him," said Dolly. "Today."

"WHAT!" shouted Scarlet.

"What happened?" asked Smecker and Duffy walking in with guns drawn.

Scarlet was sitting in the chair staring off into space. Dolly was trying to fix his hearing.

"I told her and she shouted. I don't think I can hear out of my left ear anymore," he said.

Smecker rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table. "Didn't you want to meet him? That's what your letters said."

"Those were private," said Scarlet.

"Not when it's going to a prisoner," said Smecker.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "It's all talk. I didn't think I would actually meet him!"

"Well now's your chance," said Smecker. "He's very perceptive so you are going to have to give him clues that we are busting them out without actually telling him what we're doing."

"Um…okay?" she said sounding nervous.

"Don't worry. I've got a few things for you to do and say that will help," said Smecker.

"Okay…" said Scarlet nodding her head.

* * *

><p>Scarlet stood just inside the metal detector. The guard checked her ID and her clearance. He nodded and pushed a button. The door beside them clicked and another guard pulled it open.<p>

"This way, Ms. Christianson," said the guard.

Scarlet stepped through the door and followed him down a long hallway. All that was heard was the clicking of her heels. Eunice had picked out the wardrobe Scarlet was wearing. It definitely wasn't something she would pick out on her own.

Scarlet was in a pair of dark skinny jeans. She had on a black tank top underneath a light weight jacket. Scarlet would've been fine with that if she was allowed to zip up the jacket, but she wasn't so her boobs were practically popping out of her shirt. The outfit was complete with a pair of black stilettos and her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

The guard stopped at a door and opened it for her. Scarlet stepped through and sat down in one of the chairs. "They will bring him in shortly," said the guard.

Scarlet nodded her head as the door closed. She looked at her watch and then crossed her legs. After a few minutes she shifted positions again and looked at her watch. She re-crossed her legs for the third time when the door opened again. She turned around to see the guard who had walked her down the hallway walk in. Followed by him was a man in handcuffs and two more guards. The two guards led the cuffed man to the other chair and shoved him in the seat then stepped back to the corners behind him.

"I will be just outside the door. Knock on the window when you are ready to leave," he said.

"O-okay," she said. "Um…do they have to stay in here?"

"It's procedure, ma'am," said the guard.

Scarlet nodded her head and sat back down. She turned to the man that was sitting across from her. He was looking at the table. She shifted in her chair trying not to feel uncomfortable and awkward.

"M-my n-name is S-Sc-Scarlet," she stuttered out.

She heard him chuckle before he looked up at her. She was instantly hypnotized by his blue eyes. She smiled nervously and shifted in her seat again.

"Don't worry, love, I aint gonna hurt ya," he said.

"I know…it's just," she said. "It's just that…you know…" she took a deep breath. "I'm actually getting to meet you."

Connor didn't say anything.

"I never thought I would ever meet who I was writing, let alone find out who it was," she said.

"Now, why is that?" he asked in his thick accent.

Scarlet sighed and smiled. "I didn't think you would ever tell me."

"I've told you every ting else," he said. "Why wouldn't I tell you who I was?"

"Well…I just…it's stupid," she said.

"I doubt that," he said.

"I…well…I was secretly hoping it was one of the Saints, but I didn't want to get my hopes up," she said shifting in her seat again.

"You shift a lot. Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little," she said.

"What are you nervous about?" he asked leaning forward.

"Watch it MacManus," said one of the guards.

"He's fine," said Scarlet not looking away from Connor.

"What are ye nervous about, love?" asked Connor again. "Is it because I am one of the "Saints," is that why?"

"A little," she said.

"What else?" he asked.

"You're a lot more handsome than I thought," she said looking down at the table.

Scarlet had been wringing her hands together on the table top. Connor reached forward and tried to touch her. One of the guards stepped forward and hit him with the gun across the head.

"Son of a bitch!" he said jerking back.

"Shit!" she shouted.

Scarlet jumped up and walked around the table. The guards stepped towards her.

"If you value your jobs you won't come near me, got it?" she said.

They looked at each other before stepping back into the corner.

"He didn't do anything, anyway," she said running her hand across Connor's head.

"Am I gonna live?" he asked smiling.

"I don't know. It may be a close one," she said grinning. "But I think you will pull through."

Connor chuckled as Scarlet walked around the table back to her seat. She sat down and crossed her legs, uncrossed them, and crossed them back the other way. Connor furrowed his brows and leaned back on the table.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," he said.

"I don't know. I've told you a lot," said Scarlet leaning on the table as well.

"Something special," he said, almost whispering.

"Well, my favorite time of day is four o'clock," she said and stepped on his foot slightly.

"Nice time of day. I prefer five o'clock. Closer to time to eat," he said nudging her foot.

Scarlet smiled. He knew what she was doing, that was good.

"What else?" he asked.

"Well, I'm fond of hiking. You?" she asked stepping on his foot again.

"Occasionally," he said nudging her back.

"Let's see. What else is there," she said smiling. "I love my friends. We used to play cops and robbers when we were little."

"Oh really?" he said chuckling.

"Yeah. I was always in the FBI because I could boss my friends around who were always local police," she said nudging his foot. "What about you? Tell me something about you."

"How 'bout I tell you something about you," he said smirking.

"O-okay," she said shifting in her seat again.

"You have beautiful handwriting," he said smiling. "And you are more beautiful than I expected."

Scarlet blushed.

"I bet you're a good dancer as well," he said.

"I don't know about that," she said.

"Who knows," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Your turn."

"Well, I've already said you were handsome," she said uncrossing her legs and leaning father onto the table.

Connor's eyes were immediately drawn to her chest, so were the two guards in the room. She smiled as she ran the toe of her shoe up and down Connor's leg.

"And you have lips that look like that are kissable," she said inching her way forward.

"Time's up, Miss," said the guard walking into the room.

Scarlet jerked back in her seat and stood up. She fixed her jacket and turned to follow him out of the room. She stopped and turned back to look at Connor.

"Still gonna write me?" she asked.

"Uh…um…yeah," said Connor shifting in his seat.

He was trying not to adjust himself while she was still in the room. She smiled and winked at him and followed the guard back down the hall. Connor let out a breath and adjusted his pants. The guards shook their heads and led him from the room. When he walked into the hallway he could see her walking down it as well. His eyes were focused on her ass as she walked.

"Come on," said the guard shoving him through the door.

* * *

><p>Scarlet walked out of the prison and to the car that was waiting for her. She opened the door and got in, slamming the door behind her. Once the car was in motion she started to breathe again.<p>

"You okay?" asked Eunice.

"I'm fine," she said laying her head back on the headrest.

"Well?" asked Smecker.

"Told him four, he said five was better. And that the woods were fine," she said taking a deep breath.

"What else did he say?" asked Eunice. "You're flushed."

"N-nothing of importance," she said.

"Uh-huh," said Eunice.

The car was quiet for a few moments until Eunice leaned over and whispered in Scarlet's ear. "You're gonna tell me later, whether you want to or not."

* * *

><p>The cell doors clanked back into place. Connor leaned against the bars and sighed. Murphy, who was on his left, and Romeo, who was on his right, came to the bars as well.<p>

"So? What happened, man?" asked Romeo.

"I met with the girl," he said.

"Who?" asked Romeo.

"His pen-pal," said Murphy. "I thought you were meeting someone important."

"Aye. But it was important. Very informative, too," he said smirking.

"How was talking to some gash informative?" asked Romeo.

"Don't call her that," said Connor glaring at the Hispanic man.

"Okay, okay," said Romeo in defense. "Well?"

"Hope you boys are up for a jaunt through the woods sometime soon," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Murphy.

"We've got some old friends coming for a visit soon," he said chuckling.

"When?" asked Murphy.

"Don't know what day, but it's going to be around five o'clock at night," said Connor.

Romeo nodded his head. "So what else happened?"

"She's beautiful," said Connor.

"Right. I'm going to ignore you for the next ten minutes," said Murphy chuckling knowing the predicament his brother was in.

"Why?" asked Romeo.

"Fine. You listen to him rub one out," chuckled Murphy lying back on his bed.

"Gross, man," said Romeo doing the same.

Connor chuckled as he stepped away from the bars to handle his "problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Got Chapter 2 done a lot faster than i thought i would! Please review and let me know what you think! ~Kat<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost two weeks since her visit to the jail. She had been writing Connor still. She was sitting in the pun by herself reading over one of the letters from him. She smiled when she read that he wanted to see her again. She smiled as she grabbed her camera and took a picture of her. She would print it out when she got home. She folded the letter up and slid it into her purse. She was fixing to get up when the front door opened.

"I'm sorry, but we're," she said looking up. "Oh. It's just y'all."

"Happy to see you to," said Dolly walking over to the bar. "Close the blinds and lock the door."

Scarlet stood up and walked over to the windows and pulled the blinds closed. Duffy was the last one in the building and locked the door. Eunice and Smecker were sitting on the stools in front of the bar. Scarlet walked over and moved her purse before she pulled herself up onto the bar.

"Well?" she asked looking at Smecker.

"You free this weekend?" he asked not looking at her.

"Other than work, yeah," she said.

"Why don't you let him know that," he said nodding to the envelope sticking out of the purse.

Scarlet smiled as she grabbed the letter and scribbled the post script to the end of it. Eunice smiled as Scarlet ran to the back of the pub with the letter. She came back a few minutes later and was sealing it up.

"What did you do?" asked Eunice.

"Printed off a picture," she said. "I was going to wait until I got home to do it, but I will just run it by the post office on my way home."

Eunice nodded. Scarlet laid the letter down on the counter and excused herself to the bathroom. Once she was out of the room Eunice grabbed the letter and opened the envelope. She pulled the picture out and resealed the envelope. The envelope was slid back into place as she put the picture inside her pocket. Smecker nodded as Scarlet came back around the corner.

"When are we doing this?" asked Scarlet.

"We?" asked Smecker.

"Yeah, _we_," she said pointing to everyone in the room.

"_We_ are thinking about Friday night," he said. "You are going to be working here."

"Why?" she asked. "Why can't I help?"

"You are helping," said Eunice walking over to her. "We need someone here so when the boys get out we can get them in quick."

Scarlet let out a 'humph' as she sat down on one of the stools.

"It's a lot safer for you here anyway," said Dolly.

"How do you know that?" asked Scarlet glaring at him.

"We all have guns, you don't," said Duffy.

"Says who?" she said looking at him.

"You own a gun?" asked Eunice.

"Yeah. I go down to the range occasionally and practice my shooting," said Scarlet shrugging her shoulders.

"How long have you had a gun?" asked Smecker.

"About four months," she said finding her fingers very interesting.

"Four months?" asked Eunice.

"Yeah," said Scarlet.

"Come with me. We are gonna have some girl talk," said Eunice linking arms with Scarlet and walking up the stairs.

Scarlet led Eunice to the storage room on the second floor. She jiggled the handle and the door swung open. She smiled at Eunice as she closed the door.

"He needs a new lock on it," she said pulling herself up on the pool table.

"How long have you been talking to Connor?" asked Eunice.

"About five months or so," said Scarlet. "Why?"

"You said you've had the gun for four months," said Eunice. "Did he tell you to get it?"

"Not in so many words," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Eunice.

"Well, he asked if I had any protection, since I worked late, and I said my keys. He told me I needed something to keep me safe," said Scarlet. "So I went out and bought a civilian Taser and some mace. Then I got to thinking and thought I might need it and Doc said it wasn't a bad idea."

"Right," said Eunice. "Have you told Connor?"

"He knows about the one I keep in my car and the one for the bar," she said.

"So you have two?" asked Eunice.

"Three," said Scarlet. "I keep one in my purse."

"Okay," said Eunice pulling out her phone.

Eunice sent a quick text to Smecker about the gun in the purse. She closed her phone when he replied and slipped it back in her purse.

"What kind of guns do you have?" asked Eunice.

"The one in my purse is a Beretta Px4 Storm sub-compact. The one under the bar is a M9 Commercial 9mm, and the one in my car is a Beretta Px4 Storm Compact," said Scarlet.

"You like Beretta's?" chuckled Eunice.

"Handles better for me," said Scarlet shrugging her shoulders. "I don't use them much. I got to the range about twice a month for practice."

Eunice nodded as she walked back over to the door. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

Scarlet slid off of the pool table and followed the former agent down the stairs. She walked over to the bar and grabbed her purse. "I will see you later," she said. "I'm going home."

Everyone nodded at her as she walked for the door.

"If you're gonna stay here, there are blankets upstairs in storage," she said walking out the door.

Scarlet sighed as she walked down the street. She had really hoped she was going with them to get the boys. She had dreamed about that moment for months. But not all dreams got to come true. She sighed as she walked into her house. She dropped her bag on the floor and closed the door locking it. Guess she was going to settle for the welcoming committee.

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon. Doc was behind the counter and she was sitting at one of the tables cleaning silverware. She looked up when the door opened. Eunice and Smecker walked in and over to where she was at. She smiled as Eunice sat down next to her. Smecker chose to stand, and he didn't look happy.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Scarlet.

"Nothing," said Eunice.

"Like hell," said Smecker.

"What's going on?" asked Scarlet.

"It turns out we are going to need your help," said Eunice. "Duffy is in court all day and we need someone to drive out there."

"Seriously?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Unfortunately," said Smecker. "We need to go, now."

Scarlet nodded her head and laid the silverware down. She walked over to the bar and grabbed her purse from behind the counter. She smiled and waved at Doc as she followed the two former agents out of the pub.

"You do what I say. Understood?" said Smecker turning to look at Scarlet. "If I tell you to stay with the car, you stay with the car. Got it?"

"Yeah," she said halfheartedly.

Smecker nodded his head as he climbed in the car. Eunice climbed in the driver's seat while Scarlet took the passenger's seat. The entire ride to the prison was eerily quiet.

* * *

><p>Connor was pacing his cell. It was a quarter to five. If he had read the letter right they were coming this weekend. He just didn't know when. He heard the guard walking down the hall. It was time for dinner. Murphy and Romeo were ready to leave when the door slid open. Connor stepped out of the cell and nodded to his brother and his friend. They all started towards the mess hall. It was only a few seconds later when the guards radio went off.<p>

"What's going on?" said the guard into the radio.

"We need everyone to the front! We've got a problem," said the woman.

"We're in the middle of moving cell block C to dinner," he said.

"You've never had a problem with them. You aren't going to now," said the woman over the radio.

"Fine. I'm on my way," he said. "You three best behave," he said walking in the other direction.

"I think that would be our cue," said Romeo.

"I do believe so," chuckled Murphy. "Let's go!"

All three men ran to the stairs and down them. All the guards were headed for the front reception office so they headed to the rear reception office. As they neared the door they heard it buzz. Murphy pulled on the handle and yanked the door open. All three men ran through it to the next door. It, too, buzzed as Romeo reached it. There was one door left before they had the main outside door.

"Come on. They are figuring it out," said Smecker looking at the screens.

"No shit," said Eunice. "Where did you get the Taser?"

"Took it from Scarlet's bag when I took the gun out," he said.

Eunice nodded her head. She hit the last button when the boys reached the door. They all barreled through it and past the office. Eunice jammed the outside button down and taped it. She and Smecker ran out of the office behind the boys. Once outside she pulled the door to and helped shoved concrete table in front of it.

"That shit weighs a ton," said Romeo.

"No shit. It's concrete," said Murphy.

"Come on," said Smecker.

"Where are we going?" shouted Murphy as they ran.

"Not the way we came in," said Eunice pointing to the front gates closing.

"They know we're gone," said Connor. "Come on. Out this way."

"What way?" asked Eunice.

"The guards were complaining that there was a hole in the fence that has to be fixed. It's not supposed to be fixed until next year," said Murphy following after his brother.

"Call her and tell her about the change of plans," said Smecker.

Eunice pulled out her phone and called Scarlet.

"Yo," she said.

"Change of plans sweetie. Meet us at the end of the back drive," said Eunice.

"What are you doing?" asked Smecker.

"I'm not in hiking shoes! And she is better at woods than either one of us are," said Eunice running down the drive. "Now get going!"

Smecker groaned as all four men disappeared into the woods. Eunice slipped into the wood line and continued to the end of the drive. As she neared it she saw the van pull up. Scarlet jumped out and tossed the keys to Eunice as she took off into the woods. Scarlet ran through the woods to the meeting point. There was a small clearing just inside the woods. Just as she was nearing the clearing it started to rain.

"Son of a bitch," she said as she jumped over a fallen tree.

She slowed to a light jog as she neared the clearing. She squinted her eyes to see through the rain. There were four men standing in the clearing. Two of them were bent over catching their breath. She took a breath as she stepped into the clearing.

"About fucking time," said Smecker looking over at her. "which way?"

"You've got the damn compass," said Scarlet.

"Where is the road from here if we are heading towards town?" asked Smecker.

"Southeast," she said walking over to him.

Smecker pulled the compass out and watched it. Scarlet spared a glance over her shoulder at the other three men. They were all talking and looking at her. She smiled slightly and turned back to the compass.

"Southeast is…that way," said Smecker after a few minutes.

All four of them started off in the general direction that he had pointed in. The rain had let up a bit, but not much. It would be a few more minutes before all their clothes were soaked through.

"Stop," said Connor suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Smecker.

"Dogs," he said looking behind them. "I suggest we pick up the pace a bit. I don't feel like going back to jail."

Murphy and Romeo nodded as they took off in front of Smecker and Scarlet.

"Looks like they are leading," said Smecker running after them.

Scarlet nodded and took off after him with Connor bringing up the rear. It's not that Scarlet didn't like running or the rain. The rain wasn't the thing that bothered her. It was the running up hill and then downhill that bugged her. They were on the downhill slope and the ground was starting to get muddy and she was losing her balance and grip.

_Why did I want to do this again! Here I am stuck running through the woods in the fucking rain, and for what! Some guy! Is he really worth it? Was I right? Fucking rain, fucking mud, fucking hell!_

"Come on, love," said Connor grabbing her arm to keep her from falling.

"Thanks," she said.

"We still going the right way?" asked Murphy.

Smecker stopped and pulled the compass out of his pocket. He growled a few times as the needle spun around. Scarlet groaned as she grabbed his phone from his pocket. She clicked on the GPS app and typed in the coordinates for the closest road. The phone beeped and she took off running. She tossed the phone to Connor.

"Tell me when it says turn," she said.

Connor chuckled as they all caught up with her.

"If I had known my phone had that I wouldn't have brought the damn compass," said Smecker.

* * *

><p>After running through the woods for almost two hours they reached the road.<p>

"Oh, thank you Jesus," said Scarlet collapsing on the pavement.

Connor emerged from the woods followed by Murphy, Romeo and the Smecker. The rain had all but stopped. Smecker walked to the road and waved down an approaching black van. The van stopped and the door swung open. Dolly jumped out of the van and helped the boys in.

"Come on Scarlet," said Dolly.

"My legs won't move. I'm too tired to move," she said trying to stand up.

"Come on love," said Connor helping her up.

Once she was on her feet he swung her up into his arms bridal style. He climbed into the van and sat down with her. Dolly was the last one in and slammed the door closed. Eunice turned the heat up and turned the vents to the back of the van.

"Get me one of those blankets," said Connor.

Murphy tossed on at his brother. Connor leaned forward and wrapped it around his shoulders and arms. He leaned back and pulled Scarlet closer to him. Smecker leaned over and wrapped another blanket around her shoulders. Scarlet grabbed it with a shaking hand and pulled it tight.

"Get us to the bar as fast as possible," said Smecker.

"Got it," said Eunice.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 3. Its a bit longer than the first two but it had a lot to go into it. Please review and let me know what you think. I promise there will be more of the boys in the next chapter so bear with me! ~Kat<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Eunice pulled the van up to the back door of McGinty's. She threw it in park and jumped out. Dolly was sliding the van door open as she was opening the back door. Romeo was the first out of the van followed by Smecker then Connor. Connor turned around and held his arms out. Murphy moved Scarlet back into his arms and climbed out of the van. Dolly shut the door and jumped back into the van and drove off.

"Welcome back, boys," said Doc as they walked into the pub. "What h-h-happened?" he asked seeing Scarlet.

"She's cold," said Connor. "The room still got the heater in it?"

"Yes," said Doc.

Connor nodded his head as he disappeared up the stairs with Scarlet. Romeo and Murphy were right behind him.

"Move the mattress near the heater," said Connor.

Romeo grabbed one end of the mattress and dragged it next to the kerosene heater. He lit a match and turned the heater on and up to full blast. Connor walked over and laid Scarlet down on the mattress. She was still shaking, just not as much. He sat down behind her, next to the wall, and pulled her close. He looked up at Murphy.

"Go get something hot to drink from Doc," said Connor. "And some food."

Murphy nodded as he disappeared out the door.

"So that is the hottie who came to visit you," said Romeo.

"Yeah," said Connor looking down at her. "She was done up more when I met her, though."

Romeo nodded his head. "So what all do you know about her?"

"She's an only child. Her favorite color is blue and she doesn't like sports," he said moving hair from her face. "She's never left the US before and wants to before she dies. She also despises horror movies and won't watch them. She's a hopeless romantic and wants her own fairytale to come true, but I've got no idea what that is.

"She doesn't talk to her mum and hasn't seen her in a few years. Her da lives in Nantucket and she goes to see him for every major holiday and birthdays. She's been to California and wants a winter home there because she doesn't like the cold. She was born in Tennessee and moved here when she was five."

"Wow," said Romeo. "that's a lot of information. How long you two been talking?"

"About five months. It was about forty letters between the two of us. Hers would be two pages or more," said Connor.

"Here is some tea," said Murphy walking into the room. "He said to let it cool a bit before she tried to drink it. Smecker and Bloom are coming up with the food in a bit."

Murphy leaned against the table next to Romeo and stared at his brother and the girl. "She going to be okay?" he asked.

"I hope so," said Connor looking down at her.

"She's pretty," said Murphy.

"Aye," said Connor.

"Knock, knock," said Eunice walking in. "Help me, will ya Murphy."

Murphy stood up and walked over and grabbed the tray of food from her. Romeo spread out one of the cloths on the pool table as Murphy sat the tray down. Smecker had another tray of food while Doc had the alcohol.

"Come eat," said Eunice. "She will be fine next to the heater."

Connor nodded and slipped out from behind her. They all stood around the table and looked at each other. Murphy was the first to speak.

"I thought you were dead," he said looking at Smecker.

"Had to leave the country somehow," he said.

"It's good to see ya," said Murphy.

Connor nodded as well.

"Eat before it g-g-gets cold," said Doc.

Everyone grabbed something and started eating.

* * *

><p>It had been three hours since they had gotten back to the pub. The food had long been cleared away, as well as her tea. Connor was leaning against the pool table and watched her. She had moved closer to the heater. Murphy and Romeo were passes out on their own mattresses asleep. Connor had long since pulled his shirt off. He was starting to sweat it was so hot in the small room. He set down the shot glass and walked over to the bed. He laid down beside Scarlet. He was there no more than a minute before she rolled over and laid her hand on his stomach. Connor held his breath. When she didn't move he relaxed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Scarlet opened her eyes. She was very hot. She tried to push her blanket off but it wouldn't move. She tried to sit up but couldn't do that either. She opened her eyes again and sat up as much as she could. She was in the storage room above the bar. She frowned as she tried to remember the night before. She remembered running through the woods and then seeing the road. That's when her mind went fuzzy.<p>

She shook her head and looked down at the bed she was lying on. There was another body in the bed with her, and it was a man. He had his arm draped across her stomach and was lying face down on the mattress. Her first reaction was to scream. And scream she did. Bloody freaking murder!

Murphy and Romeo were in a deep sleep when someone started screaming. They both jumped up. Murphy lost his balance for a bit as he looked around the room. Connor was also in a dead sleep. When Scarlet screamed he rolled over and jumped up. Scarlet had moved from the bed to the other side of the pool table.

"What the hell is going on!" shouted Smecker running into the room.

Eunice knocked the door open more and giggled. Murphy and Romeo were staring at Connor who was staring at Scarlet, who in turn was freaking out and looking between all three men.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" shouted Scarlet then immediately regretting it.

Scarlet grabbed her head and groaned. Eunice walked over to her with a glass of water and an Aspirin.

"Come on honey. Take this," said Eunice.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" asked Scarlet turning around to lean on the pool table.

"What do you remember?" asked Eunice frowning.

"Running through the woods," said Scarlet. "After that, nada."

"Well…" said Eunice turning Scarlet around. "They're out."

Scarlet looked around the room. "Oh, my…"

"Scarlet," said Connor. "I…uh…wanted to uh…thank you…for uh…well…ya know…"

"You nervous or something?" she asked trying not to smile.

"What?" he said looking up at her.

"You're shifting, you nervous?" she said cracking a small smile.

"Right," said Smecker. "We need to find somewhere to stay because this will be the first place they will look."

"He's got a point," said Scarlet.

"Duffy said that all the safe houses are out of question," said Smecker. "We can try going back to the loft."

"I know a place," said Scarlet.

"No, we can't go to the loft," said Murphy. "They will look there. And we need somewhere where we can plan for longer than a day."

"Yeah. I can talk to my uncle César and see if he can find a place," said Romeo.

"I know somewhere y'all can go," said Scarlet.

Eunice walked over to Romeo and started talking to him. Scarlet frowned as Connor turned to talk to Smecker and his brother. She looked over at the pool table and saw an empty bottle of tequila. She grabbed it and hurled it at the wall. The bottle smashed and the pieces fell to the floor. All conversation stopped and everyone turned to look at her.

"Now that I have your attention," she said. "I know somewhere y'all can go. It's a bit out of the way, but it's still on the coast."

"Look, love," said Murphy. "it's not that we don't appreciate the help, but you might be a bit in over your head."

"Fine. Have it your way," she said grabbing her shoes. "Find someplace close to Boston that you can hide that the cops won't find you and send you back to jail."

Scarlet walked out of the room and down the stairs to the main floor. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She slipped her shoes on and pulled her hair back into a better ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and walked behind the bar and grabbed her apron before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Romeo.

"Don't know," said Murphy shrugging his shoulders.

"What did ya say to her?" asked Connor.

"Told her she would be in over her head if she helped us," said Murphy.

"She helped break us out of prison, Murph. She's already in over her head," said Connor disappearing out of the room.

* * *

><p>Scarlet was leaning on the back bar. She had a glass of scotch next to her. She could hear them walking around above her. She heard someone walking down the stairs. She was surprised to see Connor.<p>

"Hey, you haven't left yet," he said walking over to the bar.

"Can't," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Got to work," she said gesturing to the empty building.

"Work? As in the pub you work at? As in _this_ is the pub you work at?" asked Connor.

"Yeah. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know it _was_ you," she said.

"Wow," said Connor sitting down.

'What?" she asked.

"Murphy and I had a loft apartment a couple blocks from here," he said. "This was our favorite hangout. We definitely would've been coming here if you were working back then."

Scarlet blushed and shifted her position.

"You nervous?" he said chuckling.

Scarlet looked up and laughed. "No, just tired. It was really hot up there."

"Yeah. You collapsed on the side of the road last night in the rain. I was trying to warm you up," said Connor.

"So you climb into bed with me?" she asked chuckling.

"I was tired, and you can't blame me," he said.

"Really? And why is that?" asked Scarlet.

"Well, look at ye," he said gesturing to her. "You're beautiful."

"I doubt that," she said looking at her feet.

"What were you saying earlier about a place to stay?" asked Connor.

"Nantucket," she said. "Dad's gone off on holiday and the house is empty. And will be for the next two months. It's about three hours out of the way, but it would give you time to plan whatever it is you are planning."

"I'll talk to them about it," he said nodding his head. "And thanks, again."

"For what? You never told me," she said smiling.

"For writing me," he said. "It's gets old talking to the same two people for six months."

Scarlet chuckled. "No problem. It was like having a shrink. And I only had to pay forty-four cents."

Connor smiled as he stood up to leave. Scarlet watched him head over to the stairs.

_Now or never_

"Hey Connor?" she said calling his name.

"Huh?" he said turning around.

Scarlet had moved across the floor in the time it took for him to turn around. She leaned forward and kissed him. Connor stood there for a moment before he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she brought hers up to his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. When the need to breath became too much, she pulled back from him.

"Um…yeah," she said turning around.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"No reason," she said. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

Scarlet turned around and disappeared into the kitchen. Connor smiled as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>i know murphy comes off as kind of an ass in this chapter, i didn't mean for that to happen but it works. please review and let me know what you think! ~kat<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet was in the kitchen at McGinty's. Doc had closed down the bar so everyone could celebrate in style. Scarlet had disappeared for a few hours before she came back to the bar. Connor and Murphy were playing pool and Romeo was sitting at the bar talking with Doc. She had slipped past them all with her groceries and had practically barricaded herself in the kitchen. She would occasionally look out the window and see what everyone was doing before she went back to cooking.

"What is she doing in there?" asked Romeo.

"Cooking," said Doc. "It's what she d-d-does b-b-best."

"It smells good," said Eunice.

"Aye," said Murphy and Connor looking up for their game.

"I'm getting hungry just smelling the food," said Murphy. "Tell her to hurry up."

Eunice chuckled as she walked over to the door. She knocked lightly as she walked in. "Scarlet?"

"Huh?" she said from the counter.

"They are getting restless. They want to try some of this good smelling food," said Eunice.

"Oh. Okay," said Scarlet. "It's done. I was trying to fix dessert."

"That can wait till later," said Eunice.

"Okay. Grab that bowl, please," said Scarlet grabbing a tray and heading towards the door.

Scarlet set the tray down on the bar and walked back into the kitchen. Eunice set the bowl down and took the lid off. It was pasta noodles. Scarlet was backing her way out of the kitchen with another bowl.

"There is one more bowl in there. Can you grab it, please?" she said to no one in particular.

"Give me that," said Connor taking the bowl from her before she dropped it.

Scarlet smiled as she followed him over to the bar. She uncovered the tray and stepped aside. "Dig in."

She was no sooner out of the way when the boys attacked the food. Scarlet slipped back into the kitchen and started cleaning up her mess.

"Where'd she go?" asked Romeo looking up.

"Um…she was just here," said Eunice looking around the room.

"She's in th-th-the back," said Doc.

Connor stood up and walked into the kitchen. He could hear her clanking around and followed the sound. Scarlet was washing dishes. Connor came up behind her and pulled her arms out of the water.

"What are ye doin?" he asked.

"I'm dancing," she said smiling. "Can't you tell?"

"Oh, aye. I can," he said stepping back. "Why don't you come eat? Yer part of this celebration."

"No I'm not," she said.

"Oh, really? And how is that?" he asked.

"You all have known each other for years, some maybe not as long, but you've spent time together," she said. "I'm just a girl who works in a bar."

Scarlet turned around and went back to washing dishes. Connor walked over and leaned on the sink beside her.

"If you were just a girl who worked in a bar you wouldn't have helped break three known murderers out of a maximum security prison," said Connor. "You wouldn't have cook and amazing dinner for a celebration party. Now would you?"

"That's different. I would cook for any party, it doesn't matter who it's for," said Scarlet.

"Right. And the breaking us out of prison?" he asked.

"That…well…it wasn't my idea," she said focusing on the dishes.

"Okay, but you still helped," he said.

"I wasn't supposed to be there. I was supposed to stay here," she said.

"So you _weren't_ supposed to help, but you did when they needed you to," said Connor. "That says a lot about a person."

"Like what? I am potentially throwing my life away by helping convicted felons escape from jail?" she said.

"That hurt a bit," said Connor.

"I didn't mean it like that," said Scarlet.

"Then what did you mean?" asked Connor.

"It's just…" she sighed. "When I agreed to be a pen-pal for the prison I never thought I would actually get one of the saints. This is why I didn't want to know who I was talking to and vice versa. I didn't need them stalking me if they got out," she said.

"This might be an easier question," said Connor nodding. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Not easier," said Scarlet.

"But there's a reason," said Connor.

"I didn't say there wasn't, I just said it wasn't easier to answer," said Scarlet.

Scarlet turned away from him as she started to put the pots and pans away. Connor watched her for a few minutes. When the dinner pans were put away she pulled out a few more and started working on something else. It was a cake.

"Do you cook for the bar, too?" he asked.

"Occasionally," she said. "It's calming for me. I'm better at baking than actual cooking."

"I'll be the judge of that," chuckled Connor as he watched her. "Well?"

"Well, what?" asked Scarlet.

"You never answered my questions," said Connor. "Why did you kiss me, and the pen-pal thing?"

Scarlet sighed and laid her hands flat on the counter. "I became a pen-pal because I wanted someone to talk to. All of my friends are either in Nantucket or in Tennessee. I have very few friends here. I never thought that the person I was talking to was someone I admired," she said. "As for kissing you. I felt like it."

"Admire?" said Connor with a frown.

Scarlet was fixing to answer when Smecker burst into the kitchen. "You, missy, have some explaining to do."

"What's going on?" asked Connor looking between the two.

"Her father isn't off on holiday," said Smecker. "He's dead."

"What?" said Connor turning to look at Scarlet.

Scarlet just looked at her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was sitting around a table in the pub and looking at Scarlet. She was wringing her hands together and not looking at anyone. Smecker had a few sheets of paper in front of him and was talking to Eunice about something. Romeo, Murphy and Connor were just staring.

"Scarlet, you have to tell us the truth," said Eunice. "Why did you lie about your dad?"

Scarlet didn't say anything.

"We can't help you if you won't talk to us," said Eunice. "What happened?"

Scarlet took a deep breath before she looked up at everyone. It was then that they noticed she had been crying. Connor reached over to her and laid his hand on hers.

"Come on, love. Tell us what happened," he said.

"There's nothing to be done about it," she said.

"We can try," said Duffy.

"No, she's right," said Dolly hanging up the phone.

"What do ye mean?" said Murphy looking at him.

"He's been dead for six years," said Dolly. "Killer was on trial and walked."

Scarlet closed her eyes and a few more tears slipped out. Connor squeezed her hand and said something to Dolly.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Concezio Yakavetta," said Dolly.

"You've got to be shittin' me," said Murphy.

"Nope," said Dolly. "He had an alibi and the shooter was never found. It was a contracted hit."

Connor turned to Scarlet, who was looking at the table. "Come on, love."

Connor stood up and pulled her with him. He led her up the stairs and into the storage room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Scarlet walked over to the pool table and sat down on it. Connor walked over to her and stood in front of her. He lifted her face and wiped away a few of the tears.

"Is that why you admire us?" he asked. "Because we killed Yakavetta?"

Scarlet nodded. "Part of it."

"What's the other part?" asked Connor.

"You stood up for what you believed in. There are people who say that they do and when the time comes do act they hide in the corner and let things go on as usual," said Scarlet. "You and Murphy didn't. You did what you thought was right, even if other people didn't."

"What happened with yer da?" asked Connor.

"He had gotten into dealing with Concezio, I don't know what because I didn't ask. I was down there celebrating my birthday when some dude started banging on the door. Dad told me to hide, so I did," said Scarlet. "They started arguing about something and the guy shot him. I didn't see who it was, just that he kept mentioning Yakavetta's name. I stayed in the closet until I knew he was gone."

"I'm sorry," said Connor.

Connor wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his waist and tried not to cry.

"You can cry, love. It's okay," he whispered in her ear.

Scarlet shook her head. "I can't. I've cried too much."

"There's nothing wrong with crying for yer da," he said. He knew that feeling all too well.

"It's not my dad I'm crying for," she whispered into his chest.

Connor took a step back and looked at her. Even with her mascara running down her face she was still beautiful to him.

"Then who are your crying for?" he asked as he wiped away a tear.

"You," she whispered.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because I'm afraid for you," she said. "I'm afraid they are going to find you and take you back to jail, or worse kill you," she said with a fresh set of tears rolling down her face.

Connor hugged her to him. He pulled back and lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Aint no one taking me away."

Before she could reply he leaned forward and kissed her. He held her to him as he kissed her. She gripped the front of his shirt as she kissed him back. Connor trailed his hand from her face down her neck and to her shoulder. When she didn't protest he slid his hand down her arm and over to her stomach. Scarlet knew what he was doing and what he wanted. Granted she didn't know him all that well, but she wanted it as well.

Connor ran his hand up her torso and barely touched her breast. Scarlet lifted her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer as she lifted her leg to hook over his hip. Connor got the hint and deepened the kiss even more. Both his hands descended to her breasts and kneaded them through her shirt. Scarlet moaned into the kiss. Connor slid his hand to the hem of her shirt and started to pull on it. They broke apart long enough to pull the shirt over her head and for him to discard his as well. Connor smiled as he looked her over.

"What?" she said becoming a little self-conscious.

"You never told me you had a tattoo," he said running his finger across the small pink fairy on her hip.

"I forgot about it," she said kissing him again.

Connor kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. Scarlet wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Connor groaned when their hips net. Scarlet smiled as she trailed her hands down his arm. She found the top of his jeans and ran her nails across the sensitive skin there. Connor shuddered as he found the button on her jeans. He undid the button and pulled on the zipper. He nudged her a bit and she lifted her hips. Connor stepped back and pulled the jeans off and tossed the on the ground with her shirt. Scarlet was in the process of undoing his belt when the door to the storage room burst open.

"Oh Christ!" shouted Murphy slamming the door closed again.

Scarlet sighed and pulled back from Connor. "I'm sorry about him," said Connor.

"It's okay," she said.

Connor was leaning in to kiss her again when Murphy shouted through the door.

"Playtime is over! We've got stuff to do!" he shouted.

Connor growled a bit and stepped back. "I…uh…will let you get dressed, then."

Scarlet nodded as she slid off the table. She pulled on her jeans and then her shirt as Connor opened the door. Murphy was leaning against the wall opposite the door. Connor glared at his brother and punched his shoulder as they walked down the hall together. Scarlet sighed as she pulled on her shoes. That was probably never going to happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's the plan?" asked Scarlet as she walked down the stairs.

"To get as far away from Boston as possible," said Dolly. "And I would suggest doing it soon."

"How soon?" asked Scarlet walking behind the bar.

"Within the next few days, a week at the most," said Duffy.

Connor and Murphy nodded. Connor watched Scarlet out of the corner of his eye. She poured a tumbler of scotch and sat down at the bar with her back to everyone. Murphy kicked his brother and Connor turned his attention back to the conversation. Scarlet had tuned everyone out. She didn't want to think about them leaving so soon. If they left, nothing said she would be able to still talk to Connor. She finished her drink and stood up. She walked back around the bar and poured more into the glass. She looked up to see Connor watching her. She gave him a weak smile and looked away.

"Right. Well I think we all need to get some sleep," said Eunice. "We can think about this in the morning."

Everyone nodded their heads and stood up from the table. Connor, Murphy and Romeo walked over to the bar. Scarlet was leaning on the back counter sipping her scotch. She grabbed three more glasses and set them on the bar. She grabbed a few different liquors and set them on the bar as well.

"Help yourself," she said.

Romeo nodded and took the tequila and poured a shot. Murphy grabbed the Irish and poured a shot for him and his brother. He slid the shot glass over to Connor and held it up.

"To freedom," he said.

"Freedom," said Romeo.

Connor nodded his head and downed the shot. Scarlet topped off her glass as she watched everyone. Doc had long since gone home. Eunice and Smecker were staying somewhere close by, but wouldn't tell anyone where. Duffy and Dolly would go home to their families and the she would go home to an empty house. She sighed as she set her glass down. She grabbed her purse and walked around the counter.

"Where are you going?" asked Smecker.

"Home," she said.

"You can't," he said. "You were the last one to have visible contact with Connor. The police are going to come looking for you. You're gonna have to stay here."

"Great," she mumbled under her breath. She dropped her bag on the counter and grabbed her glass and finished it off. She grabbed the scotch and filled the glass completely and walked over to the pool table. She started to rack the balls when Murphy walked over.

"I'll play you for one of the mattresses," he said setting his beer down.

Scarlet nodded her head as she grabbed a pool stick. She chalked the tip and walked around the table.

"I promise I'll go easy on ya," he said smiling.

Scarlet smiled at Murphy as she lined up the cue ball. She got ready to make her shot and hit the ball. The balls went in every direction and she sunk four of them, three of them being solids. Scarlet walked around the table and took another shot. This time she sunk two more before she scratched. She frowned as she walked over to her glass.

"Yeah, go easy on me. I'm not very good at this," she said smiling as she sipped her drink.  
>Connor laughed as he walked over to the table. Scarlet smiled at him before she turned her attention back to the game. It wasn't long before it was her turn again. Murphy had managed to sink two balls. Scarlet set her drink down and lined up her shot. She sunk one ball. She walked around the table as she tried to gauge her next shot. She leaned over and hit the ball. All three of them watched as the ball bounced around the table before dropping into one of the holes. Scarlet smiled as she got ready to sink the eight ball.<p>

"Looks like I'm gonna get the mattress tonight," she said winking at Murphy. "Eight ball corner pocket."

Murphy smiled at her as she linked up the shot. Scarlet pulled the pool stick back and hit the ball. The cue ball rolled across the table and tapped the eight ball. The eight ball rolled across the table and dropped into the hole. Connor laughed as Scarlet stood up. Murphy frowned and finished off his beer.

"What the hell!" said Murphy.

"I work at a bar," said Scarlet. "I do this during my down time. I should be good."

Murphy shook his head. "I guess you get the mattress."

"Best two out of three?" she said smirking. "I promise I'll go easy on you."

"Oh, I bet," said Murphy chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>*Three hours and many drinks later*<strong>

"What's the score?" slurred Scarlet.

"Um…I'm winning?" chuckled Murphy.

"I don't think so," said Scarlet. "I am sooo kicking your ass," she said slowly walking over to him.

Scarlet almost lost her balance as she walked across the floor. Connor set his beer down and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Come on, love. Game is over," he said.

"But, I have to kick his ass," said Scarlet.

"I think you've done that already," said Connor. "Come on. Bed."

Scarlet frowned as Connor led her towards the stairs. "I don't wanna go to bed."

Connor shook his head as he opened the door. Scarlet collapsed on the mattress next to the heater. She pulled her shoes off and stood up again.

"See. All better," she said walking across the floor.

"Right, touch yer finger to yer nose and life yer right foot," said Connor.

Granted he was probably as drunk as she was, but he had a high tolerance for alcohol. Scarlet had her finger on her nose and was going to light her foot when she lost her balance. Connor reached forward to catch her when he lost his balance as well. They both fell on the mattress. Connor got his arms out in front of him fast enough to catch himself. Scarlet was lying on the mattress looking up at him. Connor was fixing to move off the mattress when she reached up and pulled him into a drunken passionate kiss. Connor pulled back and looked at her.

"I don't think…" he started.

Scarlet leaned up and kissed him. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Connor rolled over as she pulled it over his head. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head as well. He rolled them back over and kissed down her neck to her chest. He grabbed one of her legs and hooked it on his hip and leaned forward pushing his manhood into her crotch. Scarlet moaned as she kissed him. Her hands moved from his arms to his jeans. She pulled on his belt and undid it. Connor reached between then and undid her jeans. He leaned back far enough to pull them off of her. He leaned forward and kissed her again. He reached behind Scarlet and unlatched her bra.

Scarlet's first instinct was to cover herself up. Connor leaned forward and nudged her arms out of the way. Before Scarlet could say or do anything else he took on of her nipples in his mouth.

"Oh…god," she moaned.

Connor smiled as he nipped at her. Scarlet threaded her fingers through his hair. Connor pushed his hips into hers again. She could really feel his manhood.

"Con...Connor…you've got too much clothing on," said Scarlet.

Connor leaned back and finished undoing his jeans and kicked them off. Scarlet sat up long enough to slid her panties off. Connor took her cue and slid his boxers off as well. Connor just stared. Scarlet we getting a little self-conscious with him staring at her. She was starting to doubt this, even in her inebriated state. Connor practically launched himself at her. He kissed her again as he massaged her breast. Scarlet was biting her lip to keep herself from moaning.

"Let it out," whispered Connor. "I wanna hear you."

Connor's hand left her breast and traveled down her torso to the apex between her legs. He ran his thumb across her bud causing her to moan louder. He slid one of his fingers across her nether lips.

"Christ…" he moaned out. "Yer already wet."

Scarlet flushed at his statement. He smiled down at her and kissed her again. He ran his finger over her lips a few more times before she lined himself up. Scarlet rolled her hips to show her impatience with him. Connor chuckled as he slid into her. Scarlet cried out half in pleasure and half in pain. Connor stopped and looked down at her.

"Wha? What is it?" he asked.

"N-nothing," she said. "Just give me a minute. Not quite used to you."

Connor smirked at her statement. Just what he needed a bigger ego. After another minute Scarlet nodded and Connor started to move. She let out small gasps when he moved back in. She hooked her leg over his hip again, causing him to groan in pleasure. She leaned up and kissed him. The more she kissed him, threaded her fingers through his hair or across his back the faster he would go.

"Oh…god…oh god…yes…Con-Connor…I think I'm…I'm gonna…" gasped out Scarlet.

Her inner walls clamped down around him as she reached her climax ultimately sending him over the edge. Connor called out Scarlet's name as he climaxed. He pumped into her a few more times before he rolled off of her. They laid there on the mattress trying to catch their breath. Scarlet blinked a couple of times before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Connor looked over at her and smiled. He kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over them and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love y'all so much! Gonna take a break and try working on my Sons FF. But I promise a chapter 8 is on the way! ~Kat<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the LAST chapter! It's a bit longer than the others. Please review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**

* * *

><p>Scarlet woke up alone in the bed. She frowned as she looked around. She grabbed her clothes and slowly pulled them on. She stretched as she stood up. She looked around the room; Murphy and Romeo were still asleep. She shrugged her shoulders as she walked down the stairs. She needed coffee. As she reached the main floor she could smell the coffee already brewing. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. She maneuvered her way through the mall kitchen and found the coffee pot. She smiled when she saw a cup sitting in front of it. She poured her cup and added her sugar and crème. She turned around to leave when she ran into Connor.<p>

"Shit!" she said jumping back slightly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," said Connor. "What are you doing up?"

"What time is it?" she asked sipping her drink.

"About six-thirty in the morning," said Connor pouring more coffee in his cup.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said watching him.

"Couldn't sleep," he said. "Got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Just things," he said.

"No sharing time?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Connor chuckled. "Not now."

Scarlet nodded her head and walked out into the bar. She slid into one of the booths and set her mug down. Connor walked out of the kitchen and over to the booth she was sitting in. He sat down on the opposite side. They sat in a semi-comfortable silence for a few moments. Scarlet finished her coffee and stood up.

"You want some breakfast?" she asked. "I think there are eggs and bacon back there."

"You don't have to," said Connor.

"Okay," she said walking into the kitchen.

Scarlet walked over to the coffee pot and poured her another cup. She added everything to it and leaned against the counter. She stood like that for a few minutes before she walked back into the bar. When she rejoined Connor, Murphy and Romeo were up and sitting in the booth. Scarlet walked over and slid in next to Connor.

"Y'all want some coffee?" she asked looking at the two men.

Romeo nodded. Scarlet smiled as she stood up to go make more.

"It's okay. I got it," said Murphy.

Scarlet sat back down and sipped her drink. All three of them sat there in the quiet. After a few minutes Murphy came back with two cups of coffee. He rejoined the table and the silence.

"GOOD MORNING," said Eunice walking in.

"There's coffee?" asked Smecker walking in behind her.

"Kitchen," said Murphy.

Smecker nodded and walked into the kitchen. Eunice walked over to the table and pulled up a chair. She smiled as she looked at everyone.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Scarlet.

"What do you mean?" asked Eunice.

"They've got to hide somewhere. Where are they going?" she asked.

"That's what' we've got to decide today," said Smecker walking over. "We can go to Nantucket for a few days, maybe a couple of weeks or…"

"First ship back to Ireland," mumbled Connor.

"Yeah," said Smecker.

Scarlet nodded her head. "I don't think many people down in Nantucket knew what was going on up here. And if they do it's only a few people."

Smecker nodded his head. "As for Ireland, it's a non-extradition country and we could live out our lives there worry free."

"You just want to get back to your scotch," said Eunice rolling her eyes.

"It's very good scotch," said Smecker defending himself. "We will ask the detectives when they get here today."

Eunice nodded her head. She watched Scarlet out of the corner of her eye. She had a frown on her face. Eunice leaned over and whispered something in Scarlet's ear before she stood up and walked up the stairs. Scarlet sighed as she followed Eunice up the stairs.

* * *

><p>When Scarlet walked into the store room Eunice was leaning on the pool table. Scarlet closed the door behind her and locked it.<p>

"What?" asked Scarlet.

"What happened last night?" asked Eunice.

"Why?" asked Scarlet.

"Because there is something you aren't saying," said Eunice. "What happened?"

"Nothing important, evidently," said Scarlet turning to leave.

"Sit your ass down," said Eunice.

Scarlet sighed and walked over to the table and pulled herself up on it. Eunice stood up and walked in front of the girl.

"What happened?" asked Eunice.

"Murphy and I played a few games of pool," said Scarlet.

"That's not gonna put you in this kind of mood," said Eunice.

"I may have had a bit too much to drink and Connor told me I should go to bed," said Scarlet. "When I didn't and started to grab more to drink he brought me up here."

"And?"

"He may have had a bit too much as well," said Scarlet. "And the rest you should be able to figure out."

"Oh. You two…" said Eunice leaving her sentence unfinished.

"Yeah," said Scarlet.

"So what's got you in a foul mood?" asked Eunice. "I would think you would be happy."

"I was. Really. But then y'all talked about leaving the country," said Scarlet.

"They can't stay in the US. They have to go somewhere else. Somewhere where they can't be brought back," said Eunice. "We would just be delaying the inevitable, which would give the police more time to find them."

Scarlet nodded her head. "I'm just selfish."

Eunice smiled and hugged the girl. "Talk to him about what's going on in your head."

Scarlet nodded again as Eunice walked out of the room. Scarlet sighed as she walked over to the window. She opened it and stepped out into the morning air. She sat down on bucket that was out there and looked up at the sky. She lost track of time while she was out there.

* * *

><p>Eunice had come down the stairs a good twenty minutes ago. Connor frowned when Scarlet didn't come down after her. He excused himself from the group and practically ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He walked over to the storage room and opened the door. He walked in and didn't see her in there. He was fixing to leave when he felt a cool breeze. He turned to the window to see her sitting out on the fire escape. He shook his head as he walked over to the window.<p>

Scarlet turned to see who was climbing through the window. She smiled when she saw it was Connor. She tilted her head back and leaned it against the wall and closed her eyes again. Connor sat on the windowsill and watched her. They sat like this for a few minutes.

"I don't know about you, but I'm freezing out here. Can we please go back inside?" asked Connor.

Scarlet chuckled as he climbed back through the window. Scarlet sighed as she, too, climbed back through the window. Connor reached over and closed the window and locked it. Scarlet had walked over to the pool table and was leaning on it. Connor walked over to her and felt her hands. They were freezing.

"How long were you out there?" he asked.

"I don't. Maybe twenty minutes or so," said Scarlet.

Connor shook his head as he led her over to the heater. She dropped her down onto the mattress and turned the heater on. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog," she said looking at him.

"I don't care what you are. You're gonna stay there and warm up," said Connor leaning on the table. "What were you doin' out there anyway?"

"Thinking," said Scarlet.

"About?" asked Connor.

"Stuff Eunice said to me," said Scarlet.

"What _did_ y'all talk about?" asked Connor.

"Things," said Scarlet.

"No sharing time?" he asked repeating her question from earlier in the morning.

Scarlet smiled. "Not now, at least."

Connor nodded his head. "Yer hands warm?" he asked.

"Tolerable," she said standing up.

Scarlet started to walk away when Connor grabbed her hand. She stopped walking but didn't turn around. Connor tugged on her hand lightly and pulled her to stand in front of him.

"Look, about last night," he started.

Scarlet kept her face calm. She knew he was going to say it was a mistake. That they shouldn't have done it and the sooner he's out of the country the better he will be. She tried not to cry. She wasn't going to cry. At least not when he was around.

Connor brought his hand up to her face and cupped it. He ran his thumb across her cheek and stared into her eyes. There was a swirl of emotion in them and he couldn't tell what she was feeling. He took a deep breath before spoke again.

"Last night was possibly the best night of my life," he said. "I wish we were a little more sober when it had happened."

Scarlet nodded. If she spoke she was going to cry. She was just waiting for him to tell her she didn't mean anything to him. Connor frowned when she didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"N-nothing," she said. "I have to go."

Scarlet tried to pull from his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. "And don't tell me it's nothing. I know it's something."

Scarlet shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore," she said, her voice raising an octave.

"What are you talking about?" asked Connor.

"You're leaving, it doesn't matter what I say or do. You're still leaving," said Scarlet, tears starting to roll down her face. "No matter how much I beg and plead y'all are still going back to Ireland. I'm going to be stuck here, without you. Without any one."

Connor sighed and pulled her to his chest in a bine crushing hug. Scarlet lost it. She started crying. She wrapped her arms around his chest and held him to her. She wasn't going to let go if she could help it. Connor kissed the top of her head as she cried. After a few minutes he pushed her back so he could see her face. He wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, we're leaving. We will probably be on the next ship out of here," said Connor.

Fresh tears started to well up.

"But when I say we, I mean _we,_" he said. "Me, Murph, Rome, Eunice, Smecker, _and_ you." Scarlet just looked at him.

"I'm not gonna leave you behind for two reasons. One, you're in just as much trouble as we are," he said. "And two, I like you too much. I would be way too lonely if I left you here."

Connor stared at her hoping she understood what he was saying. He wasn't really good with his emotions. He loved her. He knew he loved her, he just hoped that she knew he loved her. Scarlet just stared at him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him but she couldn't form any words. SO she did the next best thing. She kissed him. Connor was slightly caught off guard when she kissed him. It was urgent and passionate and loving. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. When they needed to breathe they pulled back. Connor rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," she said. "I haven't known you all that long and you probably think I'm crazy for it, but it's the truth. I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

Connor smiled and kissed her forehead. "I feel the same way about you," he said.

Scarlet smiled and kissed him again. Connor held her to him and hugged her. He liked the way she felt against him. It's like she was made just for him.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are they doing up there?" said Murphy.<p>

"Bonding," said Eunice filing her nails.

"Bonding? About what?" asked Murphy.

Eunice rolled her eyes. "When you find someone to fall in love with you will know."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Murphy.

Before Eunice could answer Connor and Scarlet came walking down the stairs. Eunice smiled at Scarlet before she turned her attention to the detectives.

"Right. Now that we are all here, what's this news?" asked Eunice.

"There is a boat leaving at five o'clock tonight. It's got room for all of y'all," said Dolly. "But, some of you are gonna have to work the boat on the way over."

"Not a problem," said Connor. "Murph and I did just fine on the way here. Shouldn't be too hard."

Dolly nodded his head. "Then I guess we should get you guys over there," he said.

Connor nodded his head and stood up. He and Murphy disappeared up the stairs and came back a few minutes later. Connor tossed a hoodie to Scarlet and pulled on an old jacket. Eunice pulled on her coat and waited. She watched Connor and Scarlet out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as they headed for the back door.

"You're bunking wit me," said Connor.

"Oh, really?" said Scarlet turning to look at him.

"Yeah, really," said Connor opening the door to the van. "I aint letting you out of my sight if I can help it."

"Says who?" asked Scarlet climbing in the van.

Connor stepped into the van and sat down on the floor. He grabbed Scarlet's hips and pulled her into his lap.

"Says me. That's who," said Connor. "But, being completely serious, you are stayin wit me. I don't want you getting hurt. Understood?"

"Understood," she said. "And I thought it was because you liked me."

"Well…there's that too," said Connor smiling.

Scarlet smiled as the van pulled out onto the road. She didn't care where they were going. She was just happy that she was with Connor. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this story! I think it's one of my favorites that i've written. Please review and let me know what you think! Be on the look out for more chapters for my SOA ff! Love to everyone who has review so far! ~Kat<strong>


End file.
